chamboule-tout
by ninontrikru
Summary: Trikru est le lycée basic, le king des élèves est un sportif, les filles populaires sont des pom-pom girls, enfin, la chaîne alimentaire type d'un lycée. Et pourtant, tous ce p'tit monde va être chamboulé par l'arrivé d'une seule élève, qui va détruire cette belle chaîne alimentaire qu'est la société de trikru.
1. Le debut des emmerdes...

**_Tout d'abbord, Je débute et desolé pour les fautes. Dans cette fanfic : du Clexa, du Faven, du Linctavia et d'autres ships encore. Je nai pas fais de Ranya car je ne comprend pas d'ou viens ce ship sachant que les deux personnages se sont a peine vu dans la serie. Jai mit Anya avec quelqun d'autre car dans le livres un personnage ressemblant a Anya sort avec ce quelqun d'autre. Sur ce, Bonne lecture ! le second chapitre trés vite ;)_**

**_PS: on commence avec un tres court PDV de clarke, puis un long PDV de Lexa_**

**PDV**** Clarke :**

Je suis entrain de pleurer, Luna et Echo pleurent aussi. Elles sont mes meilleurs amis, et ma mère, dirieante d'une chaine d'hopîtal, nous a obligé a déménager jusqu'a une durée indétèrminée...à la Nouvelle-Orléan. Alors biensur, je vais devoirs quitter mes amies, mes deux seules amies.

\- Reviens vite, Clarky.

\- T'inquiète pas Lu. je t'enverrai des phots.

\- Haha, allez, salut.

Et c'est apres ces dernieres paroles que je les quittais. En marche vers mon avion. Le cœur lourd, je m'asseois sur mon siège et je regarde dans le hublot, je quitte cette ville, qui sais ce qui m'attend dans la prochaine.

**PDV Lexa :**

\- Ouais, j'éspère qu'on sera dans la même classe.

-Yep grave. Bon je doit me preparer, la rentrée c'est demain j'te rappelle.

\- C'est bon pas la peine de remuer le couteau dans la plaie O' !

\- Allez salut.

\- Ciao belle brune.

Et je racroche. Bon, pour commencer je m'appelle Lexa Woods. Mon père, Titus Woods, et ma mère, Indra Woods, nous ont eu, mon frère jumeau Lincoln, et moi, il y a 17 ans. J'ai eu une enfance tres calme, j'ai grandit dans le sport de combat et le basket, je suis très sportive donc. Mes parents et moi avons été en froid tout l'été, mon frère m'a soutenu,bien evidemment, mais afronter ses parents aprés avoir fait ton comming-out, c'est pas facile.

Le lycée Trikru est celui dans lequel moi, Linc, sa copine Octavia ( ma meilleurs amie a qui je viens de parler au téléphone ), son frère Bellamy, Raven ( mon autre meilleurs amie) et quelques autres amis a nous etudions. Dans notre lycée ( un des plus petits de la Nouvelle-Orléan ) il y a un groupe, les sportifs, de l'équipe de basket, dont nous faisons partie mon frére et moi mais nous ne faisons que jouer avec l'équipe, nous ne trainons pas vraiment avec eux. Bref, ce groupe, ils sont tous potes et a la tête de ce groupe de pote il y a le beaugosse, populaire, rebelle, chef du lycée, j'ai nommé : Finn Colins. Ce mec a un ego plus gros que lui. Mais toutes les files sont a ces pieds, que voulez vous, récemment il s'est mis en couple. Mais seules moi, O' et Raven le savent. Pourquoi ? Par ce qu'il est en couple avec notre belle hispanique qui n'est d'autre que Rav' ! Oui je sais moi aussi j'ai bugé quand elle me l'a dit. Enfin. Revenons a notre groupe de sportif, Comme vous l'aurez deviné...ils se croient tout permis. C'est les king et on peut dire qu'ils se font réspècter. Dans ce groupe y a Wells Jaah, le fils du dirlo, la fièrté du lycée, Jhonh Murphy, le mec qui a le plus d'heure de colle a son compteur je pense, et biensur, Finn. Y a aussi des filles. Les copines respectivent de Wells et Murphy, oui tout le monde l'appelle par son nom, Emori pour Murphy et Anya pour Wells.

Ce groupe de pote fait, passons au miens. Bon y a LE trio du groupe : Rav', O' et moi. Y a les deux couples de geeks alias le quatuor inséparable : Monty et Harper, et, Jasper et Maya. Puis pour finir, Bellamy et mon frère. Bellamy est encore celib. Ah ! et au fait, notre cousine, c'est Anya, la copine de Wells. On est pas les plus populaire mais on est connus pour être soudé.

Une nouvelle année commence et personne ne s'attend a ce qu'une seule nouvelle ne fasse chambouler toutes cette belle chaine alimentaire.

_Le lendemain_

J'arrive dans le coouloir principal du lycée, je me depeche de rejoindre Octavia et Raven. Elles sont devant la port qui est devant le foyer, comme d'habitude. A coté il y a les liste de classe. Je les rejoins :

\- Hey vous deux !

\- Hey toute seule ! Me répond Raven.

On se regarde, toute exité, puis on se tourne vers les classes et je commence par la Terminale Polis (oui notre proviseur nomme les classe par des noms des petits villages qui entoure notre

Ville ) :

.**Terminale Polis**

**-Bellamy Blake**

**-Octavia Blake**

**-Finn Colins**

**-Monty Green**

**\- Clarke Griffin**

**-Nylah Harmon**

**-Wells Jaah**

**-Eric Jakson**

**-Jasper Jordan**

**-Harper McIntyre**

**-Nathan Miller**

**-Zoe Monroe**

**-Jhonh Murphy**

**-Emori Oliveira**

**-Raven Reyes**

**-Maya Vie**

**-Bryan Whiesell**

**-Anya Woods**

**-Lexa Woods**

**-Lincoln Woods**

**.**

-On est tous enssemble ! Par contre on se tappe toute la bande a Finn...Je dit

\- Ouais mais bon, sa va aller, on va surmonter sa ! Me repond O'.

Et c'est avec aprhéension qu'on rentre dans la classe. On est tous en 1ere generale donc on est pas beaucoup, 19 sa va.

On commence direct avec Math, Yes Kane come prof principal. Genial ! Vous noterez l'ironie, enfin on est mieux que la Terminale Tondc qui se tappe Pike, Le prof d'Histoire. Bref, Trés vite c'est chiant. Enfin, si je devais parler a ma classe du passé, je leur dirai de profiter des quelques minutes qui reste de leur scolarité normale car...

Toc ! Toc ! Toc ! oupsi...

Kane autorisa la personne deriere la porte a ouvrir cette dernière et la...Je n'ai jamais vu sa une fille, blonde, les cheuveux ondulés et au caré, quelques meches rouges, un regard bleu comme la mer...un ange. Toute la classe s'est stoppé net. Bellamy Finn Wells et Nylah on l'air assomé. Meme Kane est bouche-bée. La fille qui est la est juste sublime. Octavia et Raven se moquent de Bellamy et moi car nous avons la bave au coin de la bouche. Heureusement, pour casser le blanc qui s'est installé, elle prend la parole.

-Euhhh Bonjour, je m'apelle Clarke Griffin et on m'a dit que la salle de math c'était ici alors...

Le prof reprend ses esprits et lui repond qu'elle peut aller s'asseoir à coté d'Octavia. Elle s'asseois donc et O' lui parle.

\- He ben Clarke on peut dire que t'as fait une entrée fracasante.

\- Ouais je m'attendais pas vraiment à sa.

-Bon he ben vu que t'es nouvelle, lui repond la brune, sa te dirais de venir manger avec nous ? Même si deux de ceux qui on bavé devant toi font parti du groupe, tu pourrais te plaire avec nous. et elle finit sa phrase par un clin d'œuil.

Clarke equarcilla les yeux.

\- Et qui sont ses personnes ? demanda la belle blonde.

\- Je te presente Lexa, et la bas y a mon frère, Bellamy, il a redoublé donc c'est mon grand frere.

Kane nous rappela a l'ordre et je put enfin detourner mon regard de cet ange tombé du ciel, pour aperçevoir que ce connard de Finn Collins était carément entrain de mater Ra...Clarke ?!

Ok. Cette histoire va faire des problemes, cette fille va faire des problemes, cette année va être un carnage.


	2. Cas n1 : Finn Collins P1

**_Hey ! voila le chapitre 2 ! pour l'instant je repond a dans commentaire dans l'espace commentaire donc allez voir si je vous ai repondu, si non envoyé moi un message._****_Je vais faire un peu plus attention a mes fautes cette fois-ci_****_Je voulais vous poser une question : Que pensez vous du personnage Finn dans la série ?_****_J'en poserais souvent avant le debut des chapitres._****_Je vous aisse avec la suite, bonne lectute !_****_PS: je ne connais pas encore a quel rythme je veut ecrire mes chapitres donc celui la arrive vite je ne sais pas si se sera le ca spour le chapitre 3_**

* * *

**PDV Clarke :**

Aprés cette drôle d'heure de cour, ou un des garçons, Flynn..Finn...je sais pas trop, n'a pas arrété de me mater sous les regard noir de la pote hyspanique d'Octavia, nous nous dirigeons vers le self.

-Hey tout le monde ! Voicie Blondie ! lanca octavia. Je pense que vous l'avez vu en math...

-Ouais ! On pouvait pas te rater. dit un garçons assez fin et aux cheuveux courts. Moi c'est Jasper. Mon pote chinois la, si t'es chinois Monty fait pas l'innocent. Bah...c'est Monty du coup.

-Salut. Me fit ce dernier. Je lui rendit avec un signe de la main, et Jasper continua.

\- Voici ma copine, Maya et la copine de Monty, Harper. Bon apparament tu connais O' et son frère. Raven, qui d'aileurs tire la tronche je sais pas pourquoi. Lincoln, copain de O' et...ah oui Lexa, notre super commandante !

La brune leva les yeux au ciel. Je l'avait pas vraiment remarqué à mon entrée dans la classe. En verité je ne pouvais lacher ce Flynn du regard, il est vraiment mignon. Mes pensées furent interomput par Harper qui me parlait.

\- Bon, Clarkie, je peut t'appeller Clarkie ? Est-ce que tu as repéré du beaugosse dans la classe, autre que Monty biensur. Dit-elle ironiquement. Ou des bellegosse peut être. 50% des gens de ce lycée ne sont pas complétement hétéro tu sais.

\- Euh ouais je suis bi, mais je sais que dans les lycée y a des hierarchies sociale très precises et je veut pas m'aventurer en terrai inconnu. Alors, qui tient les rennes ici ?

Harper me regarda comme si elle voulait être au courant exactement ce que je voulais savoir. Puis, elle se tourna vers la table du garçon que j'avais repéré et le pointa du doigt.

\- Finn King. En realité son nom c'est Finn Collins mais il préfère qu'on l'apelle Finn King. Célibataire aux dernière nouvelles. Basketteur, Il a ses sbires de son equipe et ses deux meilleurs amis qui lui servent de gardes du corp. Murpy et...

Elle n'eut pa le temps de compléter sa phrase que je la couppais.

\- Wells ! Wells Jaah !? Je savais que son père avait eu un poste dans un autre état et qu'ils avaient du démenager mais...À la Nouvelle-Orléan...je m'y attendais pas.

La blonde me regarda hebaïe et elle interpella ses amis.

\- Hé les gars Blondie connait Mini-Chancelier ! Elle se retourna alors vers moi. On l'appelle comme sa par rapport a son père.

-Quoi Clarke tu connais ce mec ? me demanda Bellamy.

-Ouais, On etait dans le même college quand il a demenagé. On était en 3eme. On sortait enssemble depuis la primaire mais on s'est separés peu de temp avant qu'il déménage.

Et c'est la que je me leva pour aller le voir. Je marchais vers sa table sous les regards intetogateur de tous le self.

\- Wells, c'est...sa fait tellment de temp !

Il se tourna vers moi.

\- Clarke !! J'attendias que tu me reconnaise pour venir te voir. Qu'est ce que tu fais en Louisianne ?

\- Ma mére a eu un po..

Finn Collins se tenait juste derriere Wells et me fixait. Il était vraiment beaugosse tout a fais mon style. C'est d'ailleurs sa voix qui interpella notre conversation.

-C'est pas qu'on s'en fiche mais un peu quand meme...Wells, tu nous presente ? Il avait dis sa sans me lacher des yeux, avec son regard dragueur.

\- Pas touche Finn, propriété privé.

J'écarquilla les yeux. Propriété privé ? Wells était entrain de dire qu'on sotait enssemble ?! Il fallait que je l'arrete. Ce Finn avait l'air cool et il était plus que mignon. De plus quoi de mieux pour s'integrer que de sortir avec le King du lycée ?

\- Non je suis plus avec Cillian. Je suis une propriété a vendre. Même si je n'aime pas qu'on me compare a un terrain.

Cillian etait mon dernier copain. Sa n'avait pas duré longtemps mais je voulais bien faire passer le message a Wells. Celui-ci répondit.

\- Euh je pensais pas vraiment a Cillian mais...Je... enfin...

\- Ce que je veut dire, Wells c'est que si par hasarf Finn m'invitait a sortir, je pourrais trés bien dire oui...

Celui-ci se fendit en un large sourir. Mini-Chancelier quand a lui avait pâlit d'un coup.

Je retourna à ma table et reprit ma place. Raven me regardait noir et je me tournais vers la personne a ma droite qui était...Lexa. Bon ok.

**PDV Lexa :**

-Je vennais d'assister à un scène un peu marrante. Mini-chancelier venait de se prendre un mini-rateau par la nouvelle. Comme je m'y attendait, elle fait déja des histoires et comme je m'y attendait aussi, elle a tappé dans l'œuil de Finn et sa a l'air réciproque. Raven bouillonne de colère et ce depuis le cours de math. J'étais en pleinne réflèxion quand cette Clarkie m'aborda.

\- Euhh, Lexa c'est bien sa ? Dit moi Raven a un problème contre moi ?

Je faillit éclater de rire et lui répondre " Mais chérie tu viens de drauger son mec sous ses yeux et ceux de tous le self, un peu qu'elle t'en veut" Mais la relation Finn-Raven devait rester secrète, je ne sais toujours pas pourquoi d'ailleurs, alors je répondit simplement :

\- Nan je pense qu'elle s'est levé du mauvais pied c'est tout. Bref, tu sais que tu viens de faire du rentre-dedans au mec le plus populaire du bahut ? Tu perd pas de temp toi ?

Elle parut offensé mais pris vite un air amusée. C'est vrai qu'elle est plutot jolie.

\- Il m'a tappé dans l'œuil, j'éspère qu'avec sa il va au moins m'inviter a boirre un verre.

Je rigola, ce qui mit fin a la discussion. Apres sa on retourna en cours et a la sortie des cours de soport avec Mr Trishana ( mais tout le monde sait que ce bogosse sortit tout droit de l'ollympe s'appelle Illian ) Finn arreta Clarke et lui dit quelque chos que je ne put entendre, en tout cas blondie sourit et acciessa. Il l'avait vraiment invité à boirre un verre la ? Tout d'un coup une envie de le frapper monta en moi. Pourquoi ? C'est bizarre, il ne m'a rien fait de mal. Sa doit surement être de la compassion pour Raven...oui, sa ne peut être que sa.

* * *

**_Que va dire Raven quand elle va savoir sa ? Mais que vas-t-il se passer a ce rencard ? Wells ne va pas en rester la a mon avis. Une grosse nojvelle attend un des personnage au prochain chapitre..._****_Voila !!! Un chapitre encore un peu court mais je vais esayer de les rallonger au fur et a mesure._****_J'attend vraiment vos commentaires et vos avis. Et n'oubliez pas de répondre a la question que j'ai posé en debut de chapitre_**


End file.
